By the light of the moon
by VixenGirlxx563
Summary: After a long year, Chihiro finished her book. But still there is something missing in her life. My first one-shot, please be gentle!


**Hi, guys.. I know I haven't uploaded any new work on my "Dream catcher" fanfiction, but that was because I had a stupid writers block. -.-'' AGAIN. And the school is taking the most of me. So, you will probably ask: How did you wrote this if you had writers block? I don't know. It just clicked in my mind and I started to write. Freaky, huh? Well, I hope you will enjoy it!  
**

* * *

_".. she turned around one more time, staring at the passage between the worlds. His words were pierced in her heart and mind._

_"Sen! __We have to go!" her parents shouted after her. She knew that. But she never expected to be this hard to say good-bye. But still, she clenched her fists, and turned away, running towards the car. In her mind thousand of pictures started to flow from the past days. Down her check was a tear flowing._

_"I will be back." she promised to herself as their car went downhill. She put her head through the window and stared at the sky above, and this time, she smiled. She was ready to accept her new life. If there is one thing she learned in Spirit World, that was that she can take upon anything that is thrown at her. Bad or good. She will be ready for new things. Like she was at the Spirit World."_

Chihiro Ogino was sitting on her computer, with pain in her back. Her long brown hair was messy, and next to her was her third unfinished cup of coffee for that day. But, she was beaming with pride and joy. This 19, well, now 20 year old young women had much to celebrate.

"I've finished it." she whispered. The book she was writing for almost a year was finally complete. All her memories, and her most cherished secrets were put out on paper. She looked at her clock, that was showing 00:58. Another late night work. But it was worth it.

She started to remember how it was on the beginning. How she got the idea for the book from her friend, Yuuki and her mother.

"You're always in some type of fantasy world. Write down the adventures, so I could read it sometimes." Yuuki would often say.

"It's not that easy to write it down." Chihiro would answer.

"Why don't you try? I bet it would go very smooth."

Chihiro was skeptic about it. Until one night she had a dream unlike anyone she had. She had returned to the Spirit World. She saw it. The Bathhouse, and every friend she made there.

"Your friend is right. Revive your memories, and try to write it down." a voice said, and she was brought back to reality. Next day, she started to write. She decided to name character Sen, just like her second name at the Spirit World. And that's how it started.

A light knock on the door startled her, and brought her back to reality. The door opened, and her mother stepped in. She has changed a lot since the death of her husband. There were a few streaks of gray in her light brown hair, and her eyes would always sparkle with sadness.

"Another rough night? You know that you shouldn't do that to yourself." said her mother with a small, comforting smile.

"I know, mom.. But.. It's finished." said Chihiro, with proud tone in her voice.

"Really? That's fantastic sweetie.." said her mother, as she hugged her. "But, I think that you're still kind of sad.. What is wrong?" she asked as she sat on the bed.

Mothers. Always knew, and always will know what is going on in their daughters heart.

"It's.. It's something I can't forget.. It happened a long time ago. I don't think you would trust me." whispered Chihiro, as she looked through the window. It was hot summer night. The full moon was already high on the sky.

"Well, I can try." said her mother.

"It's not a big deal. It's probably my imagination, like it always was." lied Chihiro. It wasn't her imagination. The feelings in her heart weren't imagination. Her _memories _weren't an imagination.

"If you ever want to tell me, you know I will be there to listen to you." said her mother with a smile. She approached her, and hugged her.

"Happy birthday sweetie.. You want to invite you friends to celebrate your book and birthday?" asked her mother. She almost forgot. It was officially her birthday. She just turned 20.

"No, you know I'm not a type for grand parties.." she chuckled. "Just you and I are enough for celebration. I only wish dad was here to celebrate, too." she said, with her head lowered. It was still painful, the lost of her father. He died while fighting an illness. He fought until his last breath.

"I know sweetie.. I wish for it too.. But, I know he is proud of you. Very proud." said her mother as she went out of her room. "Good night sweetie."

"Good night, mom." said Chihiro. She sighed with relief. She got up from her chair, and opened the window. A light summer breeze was entering the room, moving the curtains. She looked at the moon, and she remembered what her father said about full moon.

_"You know, Chihiro, your grandmother would always tell me how all sorts of spirits come out from their worlds to ours on the night of the full moon." said her father_

_"Really? But, did grandmother saw them? The spirits?"_

_"Well, she claimed that when she was little, she saw a huge white dragon."_

"Haku.." whispered Chihiro. "You never kept your promise, Haku." she said. Nothing answered. She nothing will answer. Haku haven't answered to any of her pleas for last 10 years. Why would he now? He probably forgot her. Forgot all about her, and how she saved him. He was a spirit after all.

_'Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart,_  
_May I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart.." _she sang. She didn't knew the reason. She just wanted to sing, as words flew from her mind like and endless river:

_"So many tears of sadness, uncountable through and through_  
_I know on the other side of them I'll find you._  
_Everytime we fall down to the ground,  
we look up to the blue sky above_  
_We wake to it's blueness, as for the first time  
Though the road is long and lonely and the end far away, out of sight  
I can with these two arms embrace the light.." _and that's when she broke down in tears. But, she continued, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Suddenly, wind started to blow harder, and she could almost hear a male voice that was singing alongside with her. It sounded so distant and familiar. She continued, wanting to hear that voice again.

_Somewhere a voice calls in the depths of my heart,_  
_keep dreaming your dreams, don't ever let them part.._  
_Why speak of all your sadness or of life's painful woes_  
_Instead let the same lips sing a gentle song for you.._

Chihiro closed her eyes for a moment, and focused on the words she was singing. For a moment, she pictured herself as a medium who was trying to call a ghost with a song.

"Great, Chihiro.. You've become a spirit medium, and you're not even sure will a certain spirit respond." she thought.

_The whispering voice, we never want to forget,_  
_in each passing memory always there to guide you_  
_When a miror has been broken, shattered pieces scattered on the ground_  
_Glimpses of new life, reflected all around_  
_Window of beginning, stillness, new light of the dawn_  
_Let my silent, empty body be filled and reborn_  
_No need to search outside, nor sail across the sea_  
_Cause here shining inside me, it's right here inside me _  
_I've found a brightness, it's always with me.._

As she sang the last verse, Chihiro felt like this is not going anywhere. Haku didn't respond, again. But suddenly, she could feel someones arms snaking around her waist, holding her tightly. She gasped in surprise. She touched the hands of an unknown person. They were strong, manly hands.

"You're a good spirit medium. Chihiro." a deep, male voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Her cheeks turned red, and her heart started to beat fast. The voice she wanted to hear in the last 10 years. He finally came. She wanted to turn around to hug him, to tell him so many things. But.. She was afraid. What if this is another illusion? Another dream from which she will soon wake up?

"Chihiro. Turn around. I will not disappear, I swear." the voice said.

She took a deep breath, like she was turning her face to a monster that will devour her. Instead of monster, she faced with the most beautiful green eyes, that were carved in her memory. A man with long, dark brown hair was smiling at her, with a recognizable smile. Chihiros brown eyes filled with tears.

"You are real. It's really you.. Haku!" she almost screamed with joy, as she threw herself in his arms. Down her read cheeks big tears were flowing.

"Oh, Chihiro.." Haku said as he hugged Chihiro tightly to his chest. He missed her as much as she missed him. And she changed. Now she wasn't a skinny 10 year old girl, with a ponytail. She was more beautiful than before. "I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry I haven't visit you." he said.

"It's okay.. " Chihiro whispered. "I missed you, Haku. I missed you so much." Chihiro whispered.

"I missed you too, Chihiro." he said. She inhaled his scent, and it was exactly as she remembers. The smell of forest. As they broke the hug, Chihiro couldn't think were from to start with questions.

"I know you have a lot of questions for me, but, can I please, ask you one thing first?" he said, as he sat down on her bed.

"S-Sure." she said, as she sat beside him.

"Chihiro, I know that we haven't seen each other a long time, but trust me.. When you left, nothing was the same. I could often imagine your smile, but whenever I turned around, you weren't there. So I started to search for a way to somehow come to you. But, whenever I wanted to pass through the passage way, it was closed." he said as he looked through the window.

"But tonight it was different. I was so desperate to find you, because I.. I love you Chihiro, with all my heart and soul. And it seems like the passage finally gave me permission to pass." he chuckled.

Chihiro widened her eyes. He loved her?

"But.. How can you love me? I am not that beautiful.." she said, as she lowered your head.

"Yes, you are beautiful, in your own way. But the beauty wasn't the only thing that draw me to you. It was your kindness, bravery, and above all else, your good heart, that is full with love for all around you." he said as he lifted her head. Their eyes met, and just like that, their lips locked in a sweet kiss.

"Chihiro, I know this will sound too soon, but.. Will you come with me to the Spirit World? Please.." he begged as he took her hand.

"Haku.. I.." she started, but a sound of the door opening interrupted her. It was her mother.

"Chihiro? Who is this person?" she asked with worry, as she pointed at Haku. "How he got in?"

"Mom.. Please, let me explain. And please, try not to freak out." Chihiro said, as she took her by the hand, and placed her next to Haku. She then started to explain her everything. Everything about the Spirit World. About them turning to pigs, and how she and Haku saved them.

".. And that is how all began. I didn't want to tell anything to you and Dad, because you wouldn't believe me. But, now when Haku is here, I could tell you." Chihiro said. Her mother listened very carefully, and she smiled.

"And you were right, I wouldn't believe you. But now I do. And, what are you going to do, you two?" she asked them. They looked at each other.

"Mom.. Haku offered me to come to the Spirit World again. And, I want to stay there. With him." Chihiro said, as she took his hand. "I love him." Haku hugged her, and then, turned to Chihiros mother.

"Mrs. Ogino, I know that all this is sudden, but, I really love your daughter. I really do. I will do everything to protect her from any danger, I will give my life to her. And I will love her with all my heart and soul. I will never hurt her. Never. I promise you that." he said with serious tone. Yuko was silent. She bowed down her head.

"I can't describe you how you two remind me of me and Akio. He used to come to visit me like this, and begged my father for my hand. 'I will never leave her side', Akio said to him." said Yuko, as she remembered. "Of course you can go with him, Chihiro." she said.

"Really?!" gasped Chihiro.

"Really.. You can go whenever you want." her mother said with a smile. "You've found your happiness, and I won't be in the way of it. I can see that this young man will take care of you." she said, as she took Hakus hand. "Be good to each other."

"Thank you Mrs. Ogino. You will not regret your decision." said Haku, as he and Chihiro bowed down to her. Haku stood up.

"Cover your eyes, please." he said, as bright light begun to glow. After a minute, Haku stood there in his dragon form.

"I haven't see you like that in a while." said Chihiro with a chuckle. She turned to her mother. "Mom.. I.. I don't know how to thank you enough." she said, as she held hands with her mother. "Are you sure that you will be alright on your own?" she asked her with concern.

"Don't you worry, my dear. I will be alright." Yuko responded.

"Mom, can I ask you a favor?" asked Chihiro.

"Anything, dear."

"Please, save the book I wrote. Don't publish it. Keep it as memento of us. Of our family." Chihiro said with a smile.

"I promise..." Yuko responded. "Go now. He's waiting." she said.

Chihiro approached Haku. It was a long time since she was on a dragon.

_"Don't worry, I won't drop you." _Haku said to her in her thoughts. Chihiro smiled as she climbed on his back. She turned to her mom one last time.

"Good bye mom. I love you." she said.

"I love you too, honey." Yuno responded. And in the blink of an eye, Chihiro was already high up in the clouds. Moon was still high on the sky, and the wind was playing with her hair. This was the first time she felt so free for the last ten years.

"I love you, Haku!" she whispered to the dragon.

Soon, they have arrived. The old passageway. It was exact as she remembered.

"Are you ready to come home?" said Haku as he gently took her by hand.

"Yes. I am ready." she said, as she kissed him. They stepped into the darkness, and from that day on, Chihiro Ogino was never seen in our world. She was now free like a bird in the Spirit World, along side her love, Haku.

* * *

**My God, this is big. Oh well.. I like it very much, and I hope you guys will like it too.. ^_^ 3 I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION (though I wish I did.. )!**

**Thank you for reading! xoxoxoxo  
****VixenGirlxx563**


End file.
